Pagan Min
Pagan Min is the main antagonist of ''Far Cry 4. '' Min serves as an oppressive leader over the region of Kyrat. Background Son of a mid-level drug boss in the Golden Triangle, Pagan Min was born in Hong Kong as Gang Min. His father was a small fish in a big pond and even as a young man, Pagan was as ambitious as he was flamboyant. This peacocking is what drove a wedge between father and son. Pagan worked for his father but hated him. He was frustrated as a lieutenant and saw his father as a dinosaur. After his father’s unfortunate passing, Pagan inherited his small piece of the pie. He then left his old identity behind and adopted the moniker “Pagan”, naming himself after an old Burmese king who had murdered his family to take control. Pagan quickly started carving himself more of the pie he believed he deserved: he built considerable assets, a small private army and started pissing off his allies in the heroin trade. But he didn't fit in: he knew he couldn't kill them all… It was only a matter of time before the old guard decided to have him killed. This is when his eyes fell on Kyrat, a small failed state with multiple warring factions in the wake of the collapse of its monarchy. He allied himself with the Royalists, propping up a distant heir to the throne. After a few bloody months, Pagan and the united Royalists took the palace by storm, but Pagan betrayed the Royalists by murdering the heir in the palace and seizing the throne for himself. He then started a purge of anyone who didn't fall in line, executing his opposition. This betrayal formed the Golden Path, a small resistance movement dedicated to overthrowing Pagan which was lead by Mohan Ghale. The rebellion met little success against Pagan's well trained and well armed mercenaries. During the course of these events, Mohan Ghale developed an increasingly strained relationship with his wife, Ishwari. Ishwari wanted to fight along side the Golden Path rebels, but Mohan did not feel this was appropriate for a woman. In response to her insisting, Mohan sent her to Pagan's palace as a spy, hoping that being so close to the action would sufficiently horrify Ishwari to make her withdraw any further attempts to help with the rebellion. However, Mohan's actions backfired when not only did Ishwari excel as a spy, but she simultaneously began an affair with Pagan Min. Attempts to reconcile Pagan and Mohan failed. The affair culminated when Ishwari had her second child with Pagan, a daughter named Lakshmana. Mohan killed Lakshmana, for reasons unknown, and Ishwari soon after murdered him and fled with Ajay to the United States. This caused Pagan to isolate himself in the Royal Palace and is cited by many as the reason for his current behavior. Personality and Traits Pagan Min is known for his flamboyant dress, eccentric violence, and generally unconcerned approach even to highly climactic events. His attitude towards Ajay Ghale, despite Ajay working with the Golden Path and making an attempt on his life, is strangely ambivalent. In fact, over the course of Far Cry 4, Pagan has several opportunities where he could easily have taken Ajay's life, but chose not to. Pagan himself claims that he wants to change Kyrat and bring the nation into a glorious future in the ashes of the old society. Whether or not there is a single slice of truth in that, as he seems to only take care of his own needs, is unknown, even though Ishwari Ghale may or may not have had a positive influence on him. Pagan's rule of Kyrat is very much characteristic of a ruthless dictator, reminiscent of the totalitarian personality cults surrounding historical communist dictators such as Mao Zedong, Kim Il-Sung, and Joseph Stalin. He controls all media in Kyrat, which he floods with propaganda for his rule and regime. However, the events of Far Cry 4 reveals that Pagan Min has become a recluse in his royal palace, passing off the burden of leadership to his lieutenants Yuma Lau, Noore Najjar, and Paul "De Pleur" Harmon. Yuma in particular has become resentful of Pagan, lamenting that he has become weak compared to the ruthlessness of his younger self. Yuma blames Ishwari Ghale for this change in Pagan's disposition, suggesting that Pagan falling in love with Ishwari caused Pagan to temper the former strength and ruthlessness which Yuma was initially drawn to. Far Cry 4 Pagan is introduced to the player when, Ajay Ghale, son of Mohan and Ishwari, returns to Kyrat to return his mother's ashes to Lakshmana. Pagan Min learned of Ajay's passage via the border with India, and gave orders for Ajay's bus to be intercepted. The operation is botched, as the soldiers tasked with stopping the bus open fire on the bus when the driver shoots the squad commander. Immediately subsequent to these events, Pagan arrives via helicopter. Pagan becomes angry with the apparent leader of the soldiers because his mission was to stop or capture the bus, not shoot the bus. He stabs the soldier in the neck with his pen, killing him. After this, Pagan has a bag placed over Ajay's head and he, along with Darpan, is brought to Paul "De Pleur" Harmon's compound. Ajay, De Pleur, Dharpan, and Pagan are sat down at a dinner table where Pagan explains himself to Ajay. However, Darpan is caught texting Sabal for help, which leads to De Pleur and Pagan leaving Ajay to himself. After these events, Ajay then has the choice to either escape the compound and meet up with the Golden Path rebels, or wait near the table for Pagan to return, triggering an alternate ending. Pagan frequently interacts with Ajay via radio during the events of the game. Throughout the game, Pagan's interactions with Ajay reveal an ambivalent attitude towards him, in spite of Ajay supporting the Golden Path. After storming the Royal Palace, Ajay is presented with the choice to either kill Pagan where he sits or spare his life and spread his mother's ashes in Lakshmana, as he originally intended. If the player spares Pagan and spreads Ishwari's ashes in the Lakshmana Memorial, Pagan will leave peacefully via his helicopter, leaving Kyrat in Ajay's hands. Or the player can kill Pagan as he attempts to leave kyrat via shooting the helicopter where the game ends with credits. However, if you decide to play further - after travelling through Pagans ROYAL Fortress, there will be a crash site where the helicopter landed, (just beside the road leading up to Pagans palace) with Pagans body laying beside it. You have the option to loot his body and retrieve a pen, a pin, and 250,000 money. Allies Enemies Category:Villains Category:Far Cry 4 Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Japenese Category:Determinant Category:Royal Category:Leaders